


matching username! (irumatsu)

by frog_lesbian



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Character, Short & Sweet, Still dunno how to tag, miu kinnie time lol, they cute keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: miu and kaede being cute and thinking up matching usernames :3i love these two and they make my kinnie heart go AWOOGA AWOOGA *jaw drops to floor* *eyes pop out of sockets* *drools* HUMANAHUMANAHUMANAHAHHHHHH
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	matching username! (irumatsu)

**horny 4 pianos is online.**

**horny 4 pianos:** _bakamatsu r u online????_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _bakamatsuuuuuu_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _hey hey hey hey_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _cmon cmon i wanna talk to u_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _ba_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _ka_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _ma_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _tsu_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _wya bitch_

**is pianos is online.**

**horny 4 pianos:** _UR HERE :D_  
**is pianos:** _Miu did you change my name again?_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _maybe,,,_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _but i think it’s cute_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _couples with matching usernames r cute!_  
**is pianos:** _They are, but your taste in usernames is…_  
**is pianos:** _Bad._  
**horny 4 pianos:** _qAq_  
**horny 4 pianos:** _as if u could do better >:(_

**is pianos changed two names.**

**mommy:** _Ta da!_  
**baby:** _bakamatsu wtf do these names mean_  
**mommy:** _They’re what we call each other!_  
**baby:** _wat_  
**baby:** _i mean yeah u call me bb a lot but_  
**baby:** _wait_  
**baby:** _WAIT_  
**baby:** _KAEDE_  
**mommy:** _*Wiggles eyebrows furiously...*_  
**baby:** _K KAEDE MY GOD_  
**baby:** _UR JUST AS BAD AS I AM_

**baby changed two names.**

**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!:** _bam_  
**that other bitch:** _Miu!_  
**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!:** _whats wrong_  
**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!:** _i think this is a nice name_  
**that other bitch:** _It’s too long!_  
**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!:** _but its true :(_  
**that other bitch:** _It may be true but that doesn’t mean it’s good._  
**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!:** _JHFVEFJB_  
**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!:** _FUCKIN SMOOTH TALKER_  
**that other bitch:** _Hey! I’m just saying the truth!_

**the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma! changed two names.**

**cowtits lol:** _Nope,_  
**god:** _but_

**cowtits lol changed two names**

**Kaeidiot loves Miruma:** _There._  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _h_  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _hh_  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _i guess theyre all right,,,_  
**Kaeidiot loves Miruma:** _I’m glad you like them!_  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _I DIDNT SAY I LIKE THEM._  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _I WILL TOLERATE THEM. FOR NOW._  
**Kaeidiot loves Miruma:** _Does Miruma need to cuddle with me? :3_  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _k one never use emoticons again_  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _and two_  
**Miruma loves Kaeidiot:** _yes pls,,,,,_

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shit but i wrote this after the person i like who had a matching username with me changed their user :,) so i just kinda wrote this out of sadness lol
> 
> i just want someone to like me romantically XD
> 
> (also kudos and comments are vv appreciated they make me happy)


End file.
